1 point 5 Time Rush
by imlivingproof
Summary: A series of one-shots that have to do with First & Second Time Rush, but don't fit in any specific plots. I decided to put them all under one thread for the sake of my sanity. Each one-shot has their own title, rating, genre and focuses on different characters. Enjoy! (Rated T because I don't know what else to put the rating as. Like I said, each one-shot has their own rating)


**Tour Troubles**

**Genre**: General/Friendship  
**Characters**: Kendall, Logan, Lisa & Genny  
**Setting**: Big Time Rush's second summer tour; right in between Heart Vacancy and Worldwide  
**Rating**: T

_Author's note: Random one-shot because I suck at updating stories. Figured I should give you guys something and clear up any confusion on how the the Lisa/Logan hate relationship ended. Reason for this: I am a teenager. You'll see why I said that when you read it._

* * *

Genny heard Lisa and Logan yelling at each other once again. She rolled her eyes and got up from where she was in the lounge to head to her bunk to avoid them, but they were already entering the lounge. "Great," she mumbled to herself.

"We just _had_ to share this damn tour bus with Kendall and Logan, Genny," Lisa yelled when she spotted Genny. "We just had to fucking share it."

"Actually," Logan joined in with a loud tone. "This was always me and Kendall's tour bus. I never asked to share it with you and you're technically the invading."

Genny sighed. It was only two weeks into the tour and it was an endless amount of arguments coming from those two. She knew they didn't get along, but she was kind of hoping they would suck it up for the sake of everyone else, but that hadn't worked one bit. "Guys, don't bring me into your fights, please," she groaned.

"Let's share a bus with Kendall and Logan! It'll be fun, you said," she said mockingly. "This isn't fucking fun." She was sick of Logan. She was never friends with him and they never got along. She had no idea how she was going to survive the next one and a half months.

Kendall appeared behind them. "Whoa, what's going on back here?"

"Oh, the usual," Logan said. "The princess isn't satified." He shook his head. "God. I like Genny, it's you I need to get rid of."

"Why did I agree to come on this tour?" Genny sighed. She still believed she didn't have any purpose being there other than to hang out with her best friend, her boyfriend and his best friends. "Why did you guys even ask me, anyway?"

"It was Kendall's idea," Logan said. "I love having you around, though. I hate Lisa. Man, how is she your best friend?" He shook his heads. "No offense or anything, but why were you even asked to come with us? I think you're the first 'big time girlfriend' to come on tour with us. When Carlos and James were dating Sam and Halston, they never came on tour."

"Hey," Kendall called out. "James and Carlos have their dogs! It's even!" Everyone turned their attention to Kendall. He was a bit confused. "What?"

Genny raised an eyebrow. "Excuse you, I am _not_ a dog."

He shook his head quickly in defense. "No! I didn't mean it like that!" His choice in words weren't exactly the best sometimes.

"Well, Genny, if you didn't come on tour with us, we wouldn't be having his problem," Lisa said. "I could've had my own bus, wouldn't be sharing with Logan and there would be peace."

"So this is my fault now?" Genny retaliated. "It's not my fault you two can't get along!" Her voice started rising. "Lisa, you could've gotten your own damn tour bus, regardless of me being here or not! No one was stopping you!" She had enough of the fighting. There was so much yelling and screaming going on and the tension was always at a maximum. With just finishing school and wanting to relax, it wasn't ideal for Genny. She wasn't able to think straight. "You guys are so annoying!" she yelled. "I should've just stayed home like I originally planned, but no, all three of you dragged me into the 10th circle of _hell_." Genny pushed passed everyone and climbed into her bunk, hoping no one would bother her.

3 more hours until they would arrive at tonight's venue, and Genny just made the drive awkward.

The rest of the drive was silent. No one said a word to each other. It wasn't exactly the kind of quiet everyone was asking for. The tension was at a new high thanks to Genny's little out burst. Even when they got to the venue, no one said a word to each other. Genny went straight to the box office to get the VIP tickets to sort them out, Lisa went straight to wardrobe to begin getting ready and Kendall and Logan met up with the rest of the guys.

* * *

They checked into their hotel for the night and still, no one said a word. Kendall and Genny were in their room before either of them said anything. Genny was sitting down on the bed to get her shoes off when Kendall stood in front of her with his arms crossed. "We need to talk about earlier today."

"Can we please just drop it?" She looked up at him and upon eye contact, she knew there was no way she was getting out of this conversation. She sighed and braced herself for what Kendall would say to her next.

"Is that really how to feel about being on tour with us?" he frowned.

"No, of course not," she defended. "I mean... At first, yeah. I honestly just wanted to rest after finals." She let out a sigh before continuing. I love being on tour, with you especially. It's just... Lisa and Logan's constant feuding is driving me insane and jumping on board right after school finished isn't exactly helping. I'm tired and my head is constantly spinning because of all of this."

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Their fighting is driving us all insane. I didn't think you'd be the first to explode." He pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

She was about to thank him for the compliment, but she realized what he wanted and rolled her eyes. "You, sir, have a high sex drive like the Scorpio you are."

"Please?" he nearly begged. "We share a tour bus with other people, when are we going to get the chance again?"

"You're lucky I love you," she smirked. "But, you owe me a trip down to the hot tub afterwards."

"Fine, deal."

* * *

**Logan & Lisa**

Logan left his room and began heading towards Lisa's. He wanted to finally clear the air after realizing how this was affecting everyone else-he still couldn't believe it took someone's outburst for him to realize that. He turned the corner and saw Kendall and Genny leaving their room. "Where are you two off to?" he asked.

"The pool," Genny called out.

"Hot tub?"

"Yeah," they both said. "Join us!"

"Maybe! Don't have too much fun!" Logan laughed.

"Too late," Kendall called out. "Should have said that 20 minutes ago!" He shrugged before taking Genny's hand and sprinting away.

Logan shook his head. He didn't want to know what they were up to behind closed doors. He continued down the hall and reached Lisa's room. Just as he was about to knock on her door, it flew open and she was standing before him.

"Oh, hey!" she said when she saw Logan standing in front of her. "I was just about to head to your room. I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?"

He pursed his lips together and nodded. "To talk about earlier?"

"Yup." She stepped out of the way and welcomed him into her hotel room. He stepped into her room and there was a sudden awkward silence. She didn't want to disagree with Logan anymore and he wanted to get over it. "So uh... Can we just get over this whole feud, or whatever you want to call it?" she suggested. She felt bad for bringing this upon everyone. Bringing it to an end was the best thing she could do.

"Yes, please," he sighed. "We have no reason to fight, anyway. Besides, it's not just bothering us. I don't want this tour to seem like the 10th circle of hell." He laughed while making the reference to Genny's thoughts on being on tour.

She laughed. "Yes, exactly. Besides, you're a cool guy, kind of. Your personality just sucked when I first met you."

He shrugged. "In my defense, I was upset over a relationship that ended. You know, girl I really loved left me for another guy. I'm sure I had the right to be bitter."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry to hear that," she said. "So. Uh..." Lisa always found the time after an agreement was awkward. "Want to chill or something?"

"Genny and Kendall and down at the pool. We can go join them," he suggested.

"Wouldn't we be cockblocking?"

"Not when they already-"

"All right, stop there," Lisa cut him off. "I don't want to know, but yeah, sure, let's go. Not like I'm doing anything, anyway." She smiled, linked arms with him and they were off to meet up with Kendall and Genny.


End file.
